Strong Enough
by aliensister
Summary: Stargazer. Isabel goes to Alex to reflects and makes a decision about her life. This is the unedited original...Much Better


**Title:** Strong Enough  
**Author:** Melissa aka Aliensister  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB and UPN. Not mine and no infringement is intended. Nor Do I Own The song, just love it!  
**Pairings/Couples/Category:** Alex/Isabel  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** Between S1 and S2. Isabel goes to Alex to reflects and makes a decision about her life.  
The song is by Sheryl Crow "Strong Enough".

Dewy grass slipped and slidded beneath Isabel's now wet sneakers as she quietly creeped around the side of the house that over the last couple of months had become such a place of comfort and solace, somewhere to hide when the world became to much.

_God, I feel like hell tonight __  
__Tears of rage I cannot fight __  
__I'd be the last to help you understand __  
__Are you strong enough to be my man?_

Reaching the Wooden Bay Window, Isabel lifted her hand and using her powers unlocked the latch for she knew she would be welcome here no matter what. Opening the window Isabel crawled through, carefully taking off her dirty sneaker so they wouldn't mark the cream carpet that laid on his bedroom floor.

_Nothing's true and nothing's right __  
__So let me be alone tonight __  
__Cause you can't change the way I am __  
__Are you strong enough to be my man?_

Alex was such a sound sleeper, he didn't even stir as Isabel sat down into his computer chair at the end of his bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest Isabel made herself comfortable as she watched Alex sleep peacefully. Isabel sat exhausted, exhausted at the day, at the night and at the never ending arguement Max, Michael, Tess and herself went through. Tess wanted to be together with Max and Isabel with Michael. Well Isabel didn't want that, none of them wanted that but Michael went with it cause it was something that the only link to their home  
had told them but that didn't make it right, not in Isabel's eyes. 

Michael was her BROTHER not a lover nor could she ever see herself seeing him that way. Max wanted Liz, he loved Liz and Liz loved him but she was being self sacrificing so Max could take the place as king with Tess at his side but how could Max be a good king if his heart was broken. Everyone of them had their hearts broken, for the man Isabel knew to be her heart lay in the bed infront of her.

_Lie to me I promise I'll believe Lie to me But please don't leave, leave, don't leave_

This, him, Alex was what she wanted not destiny. Not something planned over forty years ago, she was Isabel Amanda Evans and yeah she may have once been an alien princess she wasn't anymore, now she was teenage girl going to highschool in a small town. She was Isabel who was sister to Max Evans and Michael Guerin and Friends with Liz Parker and Maria Deluca and Tess Harding but most of all she was Isabel who was in love with Alex Whitman.

_I have a face I cannot show __  
__I make the rules up as I go __  
__So try and love me if you can __  
__Are you strong enough to be my man?_

A man who loved every part of her , her alien status and all. He took the Ice Princess and thawed her out, the only person who could that was her Alex. In this moment Isabel realised that she wasn't going to do this anymore, allow herself to be ruled by destiny because was she was Isabel and no one and I mean no one told her what to do. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore, she was going to brave and follow her heart.

_My man... Are you strong enough?(to be my man...) __  
__Are you strong enough? (to be my man...) __  
__Are you strong enough? (my...man)_

Slidding off the chair Isabel tip toed to Alex's bed and laid down beside him. Isabel's fingers reached up and caressed the side of his face from his forehead and down his cheeks and across his lips.   
"Izzy.."Alex breathed still asleep, wrapping his arms around her he snuggled Isabel closer.

_When I've shown you that I just dont care __  
__When I'm throwing punches in the air __  
__When I'm broken down and I can't stand __  
__Would you be man enough to be my man?_

"I love you Alex, with all my heart and in the moning Im going to tell everyone" She whispered in his ear. Moving her head so it laid in his chest and she could hear his heartbeat and snuggled down and began to fall asleep.

The morning came too soon for the sleeping couple as Alex's eye began to flutter open and then open wide as he realised he was no longer alone, the bed was also occupiedby his beautiful angel Isabel. Curiousity ate at Alex as he watched her breathe in and out even with a slight snore she was gorgeous. Life is so unfair Alex thought to himself how could he be given such an amazing person only to have her taken away by someone's idea for how her life should be lived. 

"Oh Izzy" He breathed as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep. Just while she's asleep I'll let myself pretend she's mine Alex mused and then once she awake everything will go back to the way it was between them.

_Lie to me I promise, I'll believe Lie to me But please don't leave_

With a small yawn Isabel began to wake and stretch and then remember where she was. Isabel's eyes popped open wide as she looked up at Alex, who looked back with unrestrained curiousity.

"Hi" Isabel said shyly as Alex just smiled and waited for an explanation not that he didn't love to wake with Isabel in his arms, at one point in time it was what he had wanted to do for the rest of his life now it was only something he lived in his dreams and in a breathe Isabel rushed out the answer to Alex's question.

"Well I came here last night and then you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you and I started to think and then I made this huge decision" Alex's brows creased in confusion.

"And this decision led to you jumping in bed with me?"

"Yes" Isabel stated with a smile.

"Well can I know what this amazing decision was?"Alex asked still confused.

"Yes,...It was you." Isabel stated like it was obvious.

"I want you, now, tomorrow, for the rest of my life If you'll have me?" She said nervously. Alex's face lit up with the brightest smile.

"Oh Izzy, I love you and I would want nothing more" Alex said swooping down to take Isabel's lips.

THE END  
As always feedback would make my day.


End file.
